Organization XIII Proof of Existence
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Xemnas refused to die and now he is rebuilding the Organization and meets the characters from Final Fantasy, Death Note and Dgrayman. Can they ban together to complete Kingdom Hearts or will Sora kill them all?
1. Chapter 1

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII part two or Dgrayman

Author's Note: Hi it's me again I really hope you enjoy my story, you may review to your heart's content

Chapter one Existence

Xenmas POV

The last thing that I could remember was the battle with Sora. Sora had dealt the finishing blow with not one but two keyblades. I reached out to summon my Ethereal Blades, but instead my arm started to disappear into nothing. I shot him a glare of pure hatred or as close to it as I could as my body started to disappear into bits of pieces.

Eventually i faded away into nothingness accepting my fate and returning to darkness. No, I will not submit, I will not cease to exist I will exist at any cost. I woke up sitting in my seat in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, I was alive, just barely but alive. Then I remembered what happened, everyone is dead and I'm the only one left alive.

I'll need to rebuild the Organization, but make them better then before. First I will need a second in command, someone strong, powerful and commanding like me. However, they would have to be loyal and willing to carry out any order. Even if it meant destroying those that got in our way.

So I set out for Twilight Town, I was sensing something very powerful, probably a Nobody but I should check it out anyway. I walked towards the Clock Tower and I saw a figure sitting up there alone. I bought a couple of sea salt ice creams and walked up the stairs until I reached the top.

The girl was wearing black jeans, black shirt and shoes as well as black spiky wrist bands. Her long blue hair was tied up in black ribbon, she must really like the color black. I handed her a sea salt ice cream and sat next to her. We sat there awhile eating our sea salt ice cream neither of us saying a word. "I'm not normal am I," I sat there a few moments before answering. "No your not, you have no heart and therefore you have no heart and can not feel emotion."

"If you join me, then you can reclaim your heart and become complete," she thought about it for a few moments. "Okay, but what do we have to do in order to gain a heart?" "Kingdom Hearts, when Kingdom Hearts is complete, every heart that is captured by the keyblade is sent to Kingdom Hearts. When that time comes we can truly, finally exist."

What is your name," my first member, I sense great potential from her. "My name is Luna." "Well Luna, I shall take you to our world where only Nobodies are welcome," I snapped my fingers and the two of us were consumed by darkness and reappeared in our seats in The Room Where Nothing Gathers.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing that way I'll know whether to give up or not thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII part two or Death Note or Dgrayman

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter

Chapter two Nothingness

Xemnas POV

"Where Nothing Gathers, Luna you will be ranked Number II and have complete control over all Nobodies." She seemed a little surprised at being declared second in command. "The Organization was once strong, but was struck down by the Keyblade wielder." She seemed intrigued, so I continued. Without a Nobody who can wield the Keyblade, completing Kingdom Hearts will be a challenge."

"Is there any way we can get a Keyblade for ourselves?"

"No we have to recruit a Nobody who can wield the Keyblade," then Luna grasped her head as it started hurt.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't figure out what was going on. "A powerful Nobody was born in the Realm of Nothing," she was still wincing in pain, "I mean really powerful." "Then we will find this Nobody in the Realm of Nothing," I said as darkness enveloped the two of us and we appeared in the Realm of Nothing.

It was full of nothing but sand and the occasional rock, but that was it. "This is the Realm of Nothing?" Luna had a look of confusion on her face. "This is the place where all humans-good or bad-are destined to be." A voice said from behind them. They turned around saw a boy who appeared to be nineteen, wore slacks, a white T-shirt and a tie.

"From what you just said you must not be human," the term observed cooly. "How did you know that," Luna was completely dumbfounded. "I have near perfect reasoning and deduction skills," he shrugged his shoulders, "So it wasn't hard to figure that out." He's a genius, we need somebody like him on our side.

"I was going to make a perfect world, but one mistake, one flaw in my plans is what cost me my life and my heart." He looked sad and depressed, he must have been a Nobody. "So you know that you are a Nobody?" He was already aware interesting, interesting indeed.

"I figured that there was something missing, I couldn't be dead. When I died I felt rage and hatred and then I was here. I woke up here and it was like everything that happened was a dream." "Then how about this, there is a force known as Kingdom Hearts and it will grant you a heart and so much more. If you join me and help me complete it we can be whole." He thought about it for a few moments before he gave his answer.

"I'll do it, I will help you complete Kingdom Hearts and I was getting tired of this dreary atmosphere anyway," he shrugged his shoulders and my amber eyes gleamed with great interest.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and any self respecting Death Note fan knows who the teenager is anyway please keep reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy XIII part two, Death Note or Dgrayman

Authors Note: Hi this is the first chapter I've written with a iPod so I hope it works and special thanks for Ali Night for kind words and being my first Follower yay!

Chapter Three Heartless

Xenmas POV

"You two will need these," I snapped my fingers and darkness enveloped them. After the darkness dissipated, they were wearing black gloves, black shoes and a black coat. "This is standard Organization clothing, it will allow you to travel through darkness safely and hide your identity as well."

"Can I wear these too?" Luna said as she held up her black wristbands. "Whatever accessories you choose to wear extra is your choice," she seemed pleased with my answer as she put them on. "If you focus your power and concentrate you can open a passage way to other worlds." They seemed confused so I decided it would be best if I demonstrated instead of explaining.

I raised my hand and a oval shaped blob of darkness appeared and swirled like smoke and I walked through. The others seeing that it was safe followed me through as well. We emerge into Betwix and Between and we walked through the strange green portal and arrived in The Alley to Between.

I immediately sensed that something was wrong, " be careful, there appear to be large amounts of Heartless in the area," they didn't know what Heartless were so I decided to enlighten them, " they are the physical form of darkness itself." "Focus your power and your weapon will come to your aid, the weapon that appears is solely based on your personality and weapon proficiency."

Luna focused her power and twin iron fans materialized in her hands. They had the engraving of the moon on them and they had chains in the shape of the Nobody Symbol hanging from them. The teenage boy focused his power and a scythe appeared in his right hand and a black note book appeared in his left hand.

"This will be a long and dangerous journey, once we reach the end of the castle and if we're still alive, then the three of us will make the official Organization." They both nodded there heads in response and we entered Fractured Crossing. Then Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies and of course Air Soldiers.

The Shadows looked like four legged black creatures with antennas and glowing yellow eyes. Soldiers looked like knights with pointed elf feet and a helmet on their head with glowing yellow eyes and a heart emblem on their chest. The Large Bodies were large round robust creatures, they had string threaded around their belly like laces and a small metal hat on their tiny head. They had weird feet and the ground shook as they walked.

I summoned my Ethereal blades from my palms and sliced through the Soldiers with ease and they faded into nothing. Then I shot lasers from my palms sending the Air Soldiers crashing and burning into the Large Bodies causing them to roll around like large lethal bowling balls. The boy spun his scythe effortlessly and sliced any Heartless that was unfortunate enough to be caught in it's deadly ark. Luna threw her fans slicing every last Heartless in half and the creatures faded away releasing pink hearts into the sky. We cleared Fractured Crossing of every Heartless and traveled on to clear the rest of the way of the out of control Heartless.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and if you know who no name scythe wielding teenager from Death Note is I'll give you sea salt ice cream just leave a review or PM me and please keep reading thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dgrayman or Death Note

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update I was posting Forever Alone stories anyway here is the next chapter yay

Chapter four Memories

Xemnas POV

"Memories Skyscraper, we still have a long way to go," I stared at the remains of Kingdom Hearts enthralled by it's glow. Shadows and Neo Shadows pooled from the darkness. The Neo Shadows were skinny creatures who stood upright and had long zig zag shaped antennas that extended behind it's head.

"Great, they just won't stop coming," Luna was annoyed by the constant appearance of the Heartless.

I summoned my Ethereal Blades and sliced through the Shadows and they disappeared into wisps of smoke. Luna summoned her fans and threw them slicing through Shadows and Neo Shadows before returning to her hands. The boy summoned his scythe and sliced through one after another as there bodies disintegrated into darkness.

It wasn't long before Memories Skyscraper was devoid of Heartless and we walked towards the next area to be cleared. We were finally at the entrance to the castle, "The Brink of Despair," I held my arms out and a blue light that formed a bridge materialized leading to the castle.

"One more thing, Number III of the new Organization, what should we call you?" I was curious about his name.

"Light, Light Yagami, that's one of the few things that I remember."

"Light Yagami, you will be known as The Fallen Angel of Death, bringer of calamity, death and destruction," with the introductions out of the way it was time to move on to more pressing matters.

We walked across the bridge and arrived In Nothing's Call, there were no Heartless, but Nobodies were patrolling the area. When the Nobodies saw me they walked towards me and gave a report on the Heartless status. *My Liege the Heartless here are fewer as we have managed to keep them out of this area. However the deeper you go in the more you will encounter, I advise extreme caution My Liege* I simply nodded and turned towards the other two.

"The Dusks have informed me that the Heartless grow more as we go deeper. However with the Nobodies regrouped and our own power they shouldn't be a problem." With that said I left the Dusks to their jobs and we pressed on.

Through the seemingly long corridor-which was a trick to throw off intruders-we arrived at Crooked Ascension. The elevator activated and it started rising upward to the next level of the castle. However Heartless appeared to complicate things as usual, Shadows appeared but they were easily dispatched with my Ethereal Blades.

Then Soldiers and Air Soldiers appeared, the flying Heartless were annoying as they had wings to fly as well as goggles to protect them from being blinded.

Luna threw her fans, the deadly weapons sliced through the Air Soldiers causing them to fall over the edge plummeting to their doom. Light sliced through one Soldier after another, he was like a machine that couldn't be stopped.

A third wave of Heartless appeared that consisted of Wizards, Defenders and Wyverns, the Wizards wore the classic wizard robe and hat and of course had a wand. The Defenders were knights who had no face but a pony tail and had a huge shield with a face on it that fired ice and fire. All physical and magical attacks were blocked by it's shield, so a back attack is the key. The Wyverns moved to fast but they were brown and had a long wing span and attacked with a flurry of kicks.

"Your an is-ore," power flowed from my hands and created huge beams of nothingness that magnified and completely destroyed everything in it's path. However more Heartless appeared and with our energy exhausted we fell down surrounded by Heartless and with no help in sight.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dgrayman or Final Fantasy XIII-2

Chapter five Questions

Lightning POV

"Lightning where are we?"

"I'm not sure Serah," I didn't know where we were, but we have to keep pressing on if we want to get out of here.

We walked down the long narrow corridors until we stumbled upon The Proof Of Existence, this is what we were looking for.

"Serah, look at this these emblems and the shattered portals," she walked over to where I was standing and looked at all of them with great interest.

"Hmm, there very odd, but what I can't understand is why all of the emblems but one are red," now that she mentioned it, I saw only one emblem that was blue.

"It's like that creature said to us 'Go to the Proof Of Existence and all will be revealed to you' and here we are," it was strange.

"These people, who are they?" Serah touched the broken portal but nothing happened as expected.

*They are Nobodies, My Liege* a strange creature walked up to us, slender in size and had a zipper for a mouth.

"A Nobody, what's that?" I was confused, I didn't know what a Nobody was or if it had anything to do with us.

*A Nobody is a being who lacks a heart, both literal and figurative. One who lacks the ability to feel emotion, Joy, Happiness, Excitement, Shock, Sadness, any and all emotions we can not feel. We are incomplete, imperfect and we are not even supposed to exist.*

"How does one become a Nobody?" I was curious to see how a being such as these became one.

*When one lose their heart to darkness, then a Heartless is created, however someone with a strong heart leaves behind a shell of their former self, a Nobody. You two however are like the Superior, you chose to release your hearts to save others and not because of darkness. Therefore only a Nobody was created and not a Heartless as the end result, My Liege*

"The Superior, is he the only left alive?" I had to know the truth, if he was still alive then maybe he would know how to reverse this.

*Yes, he is the only one left, My Liege*

"How did the others die," Serah gestured towards the other shattered portals.

*A Keyblade wielder by the name of Sora believed that completing the force known as Kingdom Hearts was wrong. So he destroyed us all, Xemnas by some miracle Survived and he is recruiting Nobodies as we speak, My Liege*

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" It must be really important to die for.

*It is a force-that when complete-will grant us anything we desire, including a heart. The only way is to slay Heartless and capture their hearts, but it must be done with the Keyblade*

"Where is Xemnas now?" Serah was looking at the emblem that was still blue and glowing.

*He is surrounded by Heartless, the three of them are doing the best that they can. If we hurry we can make it in time*

"Then we have no time to waste, let's go," with that said we left The Proof Of Existence and pressed on looking for the remaining survivors.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and reading and special thanks to The Last One Left 0 for reviewing and being my only reviewer thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII-2 or Dgrayman

Authors Note: I apologize for the long update I'm really sorry

Chapter six Savior

Lightning POV

We entered another part of the castle that acted as a sort of balcony for the floor below. I wasn't sure what they called this part of the castle though.

*This is the second floor of The Hall Of Empty Melodies, it acts as a good sniping point. At least it did when he was still here, My Liege*

More Heartless popped up and blocked our way out of here, "is there another way out of here?" I wasn't sure if we should stay and fight or get to the others, the clock was ticking.

*If you jump of the railing you can make it to the bottom and skip Naughts Skyway saving time, My Liege*

"Alright then, Serah are you ready?"

She nodded her head in response and now to clear the way for a close to safe landing.

*I'll hold them off to buy you some time, it's the least I can do for you, My Liege*

"There's no need for that, your one of us right?" Leave no comrade behind.

"I'm not leaving you behind to die."

I summoned my sword and it contracted into a gun. I fired off a few shots to clear the way as I ran towards the balcony. Serah and the Dusk followed close behind and we leaped off the balcony. I fired off a few more shots to take out the major threats and we ran for the exit.

We made it to the next section of the castle and we were treated to an amazing view of the interior of the castle.

*This is Twilights View and since Crooked Ascension isn't functioning we will have to jump and hope we land in one piece, My Liege*

I took a running leap into the gaping darkness and fired off shots that met their marks. Serah fired arrow after arrow and they rained down on the Heartless. The tan skinned man looked upward and for a second our eyes met and I could have sworn I saw remorse in his eyes. He summoned red long laser like blades that were made out of nothingness and began tearing the Heartless to pieces.

Together the six of us completely destroyed all traces of the Heartless. When they disappeared the elevator began rising again until we reached the top at Twilights View.

"My names Lightning and that's my sister Serah, we seem to be Nobodies. We would like to join if you'll let us."

"So you already know?" He seemed impressed or maybe this didn't happen on a regular basis.

"Yeah this Dusk explained everything to us and even led us to you three."

"Hmm, Lightning you will be Number IV and you shall be known as Guardian Of Lightning. Serah you will be Number V and you shall be known as Light Of Destiny. Dusk, you have reached a higher intelligence and so you shall be Number Six Knight Of Illusion." As he spoke those words the Dusk was consumed with a ravishing darkness and transformed into a knight.

She's a girl huh, it's hard to tell when their a Lesser Nobody.

"Welcome the first six members of the Organization, together we can reclaim our lost hearts and finally, truly exist."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and I apologize once again especially to The Last One Left 0, since your the only one who takes the time to review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII-2 or Death Note or Dgrayman

A/N: Someone asked why Xemnas was weak in the last chapter, I'm sure your all wondering and all I have to say is this. Give Xemnas some credit, he almost got killed and he hasn't had a chance to rest. Even Xemnas has his limits. Anyway keep reading and reviewing

Chapter seven Lesser Nobodies

Lightning POV

The group of Nobodies headed for Naughts Skyway and found no Heartless, but instead Lesser Nobodies were surveying the area.

"How many kinds of these Lesser Nobodies are there?" I asked the knight.

"I'd say around a dozen or so."

We passed through the second floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies and emerged into the original Proof of Existence.

"We are close to reaching the end," Xemnas said to us.

We arrived into yet another area of the castle as this one was know as Ruin and Creations Birth.

Xemnas walked across the seemingly invisible floor, but on closer inspection small crystal like tiles appeared under his feet.

Seeing that we could walk across without dying we followed Xemnas across the tile floor.

We saw that there were no Heartless in the area, the Lesser Nobodies were informing Xemnas of the current situation.

*The rest of the Heartless have fled Superior*

We arrived into Naughts Approach yet another area to go through. There were no Heartless but someone was fighting against-who Xemnas explained to us-Pete.

"Cauis, what is he doing here?" I asked.

"It appears that he has also lost his heart as well." Void replied.

"Oh great, there's more of you," Pete was distracted by our sudden appearance.

Cauis took advantage of his distractions and whacked him with the flat end of his chaos blade. Pete went flying into the air and clumsily crashed into the railing.

"Ow, I've had just about of you," he whined as he stomped around in a fit.

He rolled a bowling ball of noxious gasses towards me and the others, but Cauis moved at incredible speeds and blocked the attack.

Cauis started glowing with a dark like aura that resonated with his Divine Chaos armor and his eyes glowed.

"Heh heh heh heh, I've got you now." Pete took our a device from his pocket and pressed the big red button.

A black hole opened up and swarms of Heartless emerged from the gaping abyss attracted by the darkness from Cauis.

"Your all gonna be consumed by darkness thanks to my new toy."

The Heartless wouldn't stop coming, more and more and more.

Then a bright flash of light shot down and what appeared to be another Divine Figure appeared. Her hair was silver and her clothes matched that of a Seeres.

"You will not harm them with your vile darkness. I will purify you with the Divine power vested in me from Etro." The girl raised her hand and pillars of light rained down from the sky.

Pete gulped right before the light consumed everything and after the light faded there was nothing left.

"Yeul, is that really you?" Cauis asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Cauis, thank you for waiting. I promised you that I would come back. I promised you and I'll be here forever and ever." Tears started streaming down her cheeks, despite being a Nobody.

"We would like to join you and help rewrite the mistakes of the past." They said in unison.

"Then so be it, Cauis, you will be Warrior of Chaos. Number VII. Yeul you will be known as the Seeres of Time. Number VIII."

Two new Nobodies, but what lies in wait beyond where Kingdom Hearts lies.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I would like to apologize to The Last One Left 0 for my late update and thank you HeartlessTitania and CeciliaHeart for reading R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Death Note or Dgrayman

A/N: Sorry for the slow update here's another chapter XD

Chapter eight New Trials

Lightning POV

All of us walked through another portal and arrived in Naughts approach. Xemnas evidently spent most of his time here.

"Gaze into the sky and see Kingdom Hearts in all it's glory." The silver haired Nobody raised his arms outward.

We all followed his gaze and saw a large floating Heart in the sky. It was however, rather empty. As if it was cratered by someone of something.

"You will need these," as he snapped his fingers those of us who were not wearing coats were enveloped by darkness. When the darkness subsided we were now wearing the same Organization XIII Coats as the rest of the members. "These are standard Organization XIII Coats. They will let you travel through and from darkness safely. They also adjust to your height and build. So they should fit perfectly." The silver haired Nobody seemed to have a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It could have been desperation, but I know what it really is. When I had lost Serah, I never lost hope. I'm sure Xemnas held on to what little hope he could grasp.

Xemnas snapped his fingers and all of us were consumed by darkness. We reappeared in a room with many seats that rose high in the air. Xemnas was in the seat highest above all. His seat was marked with the Roman Numeral I to represent his rank.

"I am Number I of Organization XIII the Superior of the In-Between." His voice was deep but it was heard.

"I am Number II of Organization XIII the Lunar Fan Maiden." Luna was sitting in the seat to the silver haired Nobodies right.

"I am Number III of Organization XIII the Fallen Angel of Darkness." Light Yagami sat to the Superiors left.

"I am Number IV of Organization XIII Guardian of Lightning." I was seated next to Luna and across from my sister.

"I am Number V of Organization XIII Light of Destiny." Serah sat next to Light.

"I am Number VI of Organization XIII Knight of Illusion." Void was seated next to me and across from Cauis.

"I am Number VII of Organization XIII Warrior of Chaos." Cauis was seated next to Serah and across from Yeul.

"I am Number VIII of Organization XIII Seeres of Time." Yeul was seated next to Void and across from Cauis.

"Welcome to Organization XIII my fellow comrades. Together we will complete Kingdom Hearts and obtain superior heart's. Heart's that will be stronger than we ever imagined. Kingdom Hearts will give us what we truly desire and more."

The first eight Nobodies have gathered. What will become of them.

'Let Nothingness consume me. For isn't that the Fate of all Nobodies?'

A/N: A special shout out to Khsupergeek for following me and favoriting me and my story. The quote at the end is mine I made it up myself R&R 


End file.
